Parece el Cielo y no el Infierno
by ladygon
Summary: James se reencuentra con Thomas en la plantación y la sensación de alegría indescriptible del ex pirata, lo hace dudar de su realidad.


**Parece el Cielo y no el Infierno**

**Por Ladygon**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mundo Black Sails. No espero ofender a nadie, solo escribo por diversión y son fantasías mías.**

Flint miró a su adorado a los ojos. Estaba igual pese a los años perdidos bajo el yugo de una Inglaterra despiadada ¡Cómo lo adoraba! ¡Nada cambió! Su corazón seguía el instinto de no perder ningún movimiento de su cuerpo. A los ojos de un verdadero enamorado, así debía ser, sentirse atraído con esa fuerza magnética que solo un imán poseía con el metal, porque esa era la única forma de explicar el hecho de poder mover las piernas hacia él. De poder responder a su abrazo y a sus besos de bienvenida, de reencuentro y añoranzas. Besos puros a la luz del sol, en pleno campo, al descubierto de todo el mundo, que no importaban para nada a los ojos de los demás, sino solo el sentir de ellos dos.

Adoraba sentir eso, porque ese sentimiento lo descubrió intacto. Es como si lo tuviera en un cofre, guardado como un tesoro y enterrado bajo mucha tierra en una isla misteriosa, lejana, donde no podría encontrarlo nunca, pero solo el hecho de tener el conocimiento de su existencia, lo torturaba sin descanso con lo perdido. Ahora, ahora el cofre estaba abierto, saliendo el sentimiento intacto.

—Te extrañé demasiado mi amor —le dijo Thomas.

—Y yo a ti. — Sus lágrimas continuaban cayendo.

El abrazo se hizo más intenso, si es que podía ser. James quería enterrar sus dedos en su piel, dorada y blanca también. Esos colores luminosos que tenía su adorado, los cuales no podía dejar de ver. Por un momento pensó, que estaba en el Paraíso, de algún modo había muerto y se encontraba en el Cielo, pero eso era imposible, porque según la tradición, él debería estar en el Infierno, recibiendo todo tipo de castigos desesperados. Al contrario de eso, ahora estaba recibiendo caricias divinas de su verdadero amor.

Lo necesitaba y lo anhelaba desde hace diez años. No pudo estar con ningún hombre o mujer en todo ese tiempo, salvo con Miranda por ser de su pasado. Cuando Miranda murió, perdió su flotador, lo único que lo mantenía a flote en el mar de la desesperación. Después de eso, solo importaba el desahogo de su rabia. Odiaba eso, pero era lo único que tenía, nada más. Una que otra ilusión de compañía traicionera, pero al final el vacío y la rabia estaba ahí, sin posibilidades de liberarla hacia la paz.

La furia era lo único que lo motivaba. John Silver tenía razón, todo lo demás fueron excusas, porque lo único que quería era que ardiera el mundo. Ahora, al lado de Thomas, solo quería estar con él, impregnarse de él y no alejarse nunca de su contacto.

—Ven, te mostraré mi habitación. Ahí podremos bañarnos y descansar. Supongo que estás cansado por el viaje —dijo Thomas.

—El viaje fue muy… demasiado largo. Creí que nunca terminaría.

—Siempre hay un final para todo, mi amor. Solo debemos hacer lo posible para lograr uno bueno.

—¡Ah, Thomas!

James lo volvió abrazar y lo volvió a besar. No quería separarse de él. Limpió sus lágrimas y después lo siguió a una cabaña bastante cómoda y aislada, detrás de la mansión.

—Hace unas semanas me trasladaron a esta cabaña espaciosa con una gran cama. No supe la razón hasta este día. —Sonrió divertido.

A él lo hizo sentarse en un sillón. Encendió la cocinilla a leña y puso un cuenco con agua para calentar. Comenzó a llenar la tina de baño mientras le decía que se desnudara. James sintió revolotear su pecho.

La cabaña no era tan espaciosa como lo decía Thomas. Era una cabaña de madera donde todo estaba ahí: la cama, la cocina, el living, la chimenea y una mesa con dos sillas para comer. El olor a pino le decía que estaba recién construida, pero era agradable, ya que tenía espacio para moverse dentro de ella sin toparse con los muebles.

El baño fue exquisito bajo las manos de su amor. Sintió que su piel se calentaba con su contacto, algo que no sucedía hace miles de años en su cuerpo. Thomas despertaba sensaciones, estados y personalidades dormidos en él. Thomas era mágico. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería preguntarle nada, porque también, no quería responder preguntas. Sus manos hacían milagros, se dejó llevar y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. Solo una vez Thomas lo bañó como lo hacía ahora, la experiencia lo dejó marcado como todo lo que hizo con su amor. Las huellas de lo vivido con él estaban en lo profundo de su ser y quizás por esa razón, es que en este instante, eran tan vívidos. Después sintió algo lleno de añoranza. Abrió los ojos y vio a Thomas con una navaja de afeitar.

—¿Puedo? Solo la recortaré un poco.

James sonrió con gusto.

—Aféitala completa, por favor. Si te gusta, la dejamos crecer de otra forma.

—Me parece buena idea —dijo Thomas con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Thomas tomó un jarrito y comenzó a preparar el jabón. Lo esparció por toda la barba, cuello y se dio a la tarea suave de afeitar a su adorado. James se sintió en la gloria con eso. No dejaba que nadie lo afeitara, pues era un acto muy peligroso para su cuello con todos esas personas enojadas, queriendo matarlo, incluidos los aliados. La única con la que se sintió tentado en dejarla afeitar, fue Miranda, pero no la dejó por temor a querer desaparecer su barba. A Miranda le gustaba su rostro limpio, el rostro de James McGraw y amenazaba siempre con afeitarla. No había nada más aterrador, que Miranda con una navaja en las manos.

Las manos de Thomas, una delicia. Ni siquiera se movió y dejó que él acomodara su barbilla a su modo, para tener el mejor ángulo del corte. Una suave toalla húmeda limpió los restos de jabón junto con beso de los labios deliciosos. Luego, sintió una esponja recorrer su cuerpo, volvió a cerrar los ojos hasta que sintió una presencia dentro de la tina. Thomas entraba en ella, completamente desnudo. James quedó alucinado con el cuerpo desnudo de su cariño, sorprendido en fijarse en alguna cicatriz que tuviera, pero por ese lado no se vio ninguna. Eso lo tranquilizó mucho, que su cuerpo no estuviera mapeado con cicatrices como el suyo.

—Eres hermoso —le dijo James.

—Estaré mejor cuando me quite la barba también.

James sonrió al verlo desplazar el jabón por su barbilla.

—Si quieres puedo hacerlo por ti —ofreció James.

Thomas lo miró fijo y asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios. Era maravillosa la forma como movían sus espejos corporales el uno con el otro. Él se acercó a él y le pasó la navaja. James siguió, tocando su piel, pero ahora tan cerca, una corriente le hizo dar una exclamación. Thomas quedó curioso.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo y me sorprende que todavía pueda sacarte esas reacciones —dijo Thomas.

—No debe extrañarte. Eres el único que puede hacer eso, porque sigo enamorado de ti como antes.

Los ojos de Thomas se pusieron vidrioso con las lágrimas.

—No hubo un solo día, que no dejara de amarte, Thomas.

—Yo siento lo mismo —respondió—. Me repetía a mí mismo, lo doloroso que era estar enamorado de ti y no tenerte, pero yo no quería olvidarlo, y aunque quisiera hacerlo, no podía. Recé por ustedes, todos los días para que pudieran ser felices.

—Lo siento Thomas, sin ti, eso fue imposible.

Silencio.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ahora es posible? —preguntó Thomas.

James le sonrió con dulzura, porque ahí estaba el optimismo e idealismo del cual se enamoró. Lo afeitó con dulzura, sus sentimientos expuestos en cada movimiento en las caricias. Pese a estar con él. Toca su piel, sonríe con él, habla con él, aun así, no lo cree. No cree estar vivo en esta situación tan onírica.

Con sus manos toscas, afeitó a su querido de forma delicada. Pasó la navaja por la piel, con tanta pericia, como si fuera un barbero con años en el oficio. Nada más falso a la realidad, pero la forma como lo hacía con cariño, daba esa sensación. Thomas no dejaba de mirarlo, James trató de no mirarlo para no perder el pulso, cuando terminó, le pasó una toalla mojada por su rostro.

Con una esponja siguieron el baño, juntos, con deliciosas caricias. Limpiaban su cuerpo como recordando momentos pasados llenos de felicidad. Los dos tenían una sonrisa estática en sus rostros, porque sus mentes recordaban lo hermoso de su amor, pero en un instante, Thomas salió del baño y fue por una toalla. Flint vio la espalda de Thomas, se levantó de improviso de la bañera.

La espalda estaba llena de cicatrices parecían ser de un látigo o una correa. James quedó parado, estático, sin reaccionar.

—Necesitas la toalla —dice Thomas, pasándole la suya.

Thomas queda desnudo con la mano estirada, pero luego la retira con la toalla todavía en su mano.

—Fue en Bethlem, gracias a eso mi padre me sacó de ahí. No le gustó que unos plebeyos común y corriente, golpearan a su hijo de sangre azul. No estuve mucho tiempo ahí, me trasladó hasta acá. No tengo ninguna cicatriz de aquí, no te golpean, ni torturan. Por un lado estoy agradecido de esas cicatrices —concluyó Thomas.

James salió de la bañera con rapidez y abrazó en un instante a Thomas. Thomas respondió el abrazo con emoción. Unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. Estaban ahí los dos abrazados y desnudos. Esta vez lloró Thomas, porque la primera vez que se vieron, después de tantos años, lloró James. Estuvieron abrazados un rato más y James agarró una toalla para comenzar a secarlo con cuidado extremo.

Fueron a la cama en silencio, permaneciendo abrazados. Flint besó el cabello de Thomas, era tan rico su olor, tan característico, como solo él podía evocar esa sensación de alivio y de hogar. Thomas era su hogar, no Nassau. Estuvo equivocado todo este tiempo, pero era lo más cercano que tenía a un hogar sin Thomas. Pensar que todo este tiempo tan terrible, lleno de horror, él estaba tan cerca, sin saber ¿No se supone que cuando uno ama, presiente cuando el amado está vivo o en problemas?

—Siempre supe que estabas vivo —dijo Thomas—. Peter me dijo que estabas muerto, pero yo no le creí.

Quería hacer un hoyo y enterrarse, eso por un lado, y por el otro, estaba tan feliz de que Thomas lo creyera vivo. Algo que no pudo hacer él.

—Te amo Thomas.

Es lo único que podía decir al respecto.

—Yo también te amo James.

Y la sonrisa reflejada en sus rostros fue divina. Partieron a la cama de la mano entre carias dulces y sonrisas quedas. Adoraban el tenerse el uno al otro. Estaban ahí vivos, sanos, con todo el tiempo para adelante para ellos, para compartir lo que no pudieron en el pasado.

El rostro de Thomas tenía arrugas deliciosas bien puestas en su rostro. Puestas con armonía o era que él lo veía con los ojos de enamorado. Eso no importaba nada, porque el sentimiento estaba ahí. Ese sería el que bebería hasta el infinito, en ese lugar tan reprimido, recibiendo el amor negado durante tanto tiempo. Un amor trágico, con recriminaciones verdaderas con el mundo malvado e injusto.

Las caricias que compartieron en ese momento, fueron sublimes. Añoradas durante diez años, no tenían comparación. James esperaba ver a Thomas en la otra vida. Los dos estarían en el Infierno; Thomas por suicidarse y James por todos los pecados cometidos. En realidad James, no tuvo contemplaciones en cometer pecados, porque aseguraban un pase seguro al Infierno. Ahora solo le quedaba la redención y disfrutar de la compañía de su amor, por todo el tiempo que le quedara de vida.

Quería sentirlo y ser suyo por segunda vez, esa vez en la noche de su regreso de Nassau. Su última noche, juntos, quiso ser suyo. Ahora quería ser suyo por siempre. Sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo, nunca pudo olvidarlo, la forma como le hizo el amor. El amor de Thomas era tan puro, tan verdadero, su forma de hacerlo vibrar, de hacerlo corresponder a todo. Sus caricias y sus besos tiernos. No pudo más y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

—Llora todo lo que quieras, amor mío.

Lo abrazó aún más, porque sentía que debía protegerlo de su pasado. James se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, sin temer lastimarlo con su acto desesperado.

Eso fue lo más maravilloso de su entrega. El movimiento siguió con un ritmo suave, que pronto se hizo rápido. Las caderas de Thomas chocaban con las del pirata. Las tomaba de los glúteos, para alzarlas y poder coger mejor a James.

James estaba fuera de control, con todo el placer sentido dentro suyo. El orgasmo fue con toques de ternura, que lo estremecieron de la cabeza a los pies, dándole la seguridad extrema de que ahora jamás se separaría de él.

Y así fue.

Vivir en ese campo no era tan malo. Parecía una forma bien lógica de expiar sus pecados. Una forma digna. El campo llevaba la palabra "redención" en el aire, escrita con todo lo que significaba. Cuando Thomas puso en su mano una pala, James tuvo otro ataque de ganas de llorar por la emoción. Había cumplido con su deseo, con lo único que deseaba, y la profecía de Homero se hacía verdad: Flint cambió su remo por una pala.

Si escapaban de ahí en un tiempo más o no, no lo sabía con seguridad. Lo importante es que estaba con Thomas y existía una comunidad bastante singular ahí, porque muchos de los internos tenían las mismas inclinaciones sexuales de ellos dos. Expulsados de sus nobles familias, por las mismas razones intolerantes.

Thomas era una celebridad dentro de sus pares. Tenía un grupo de debate y de estudios acabados. Muchos de ellos fueron demasiado jóvenes como para terminar la universidad, o la misma universidad fue la culpable de su desgracia, al ser de chismoso con sus padres. A Thomas lo miraban como un mesías, producto de la admiración que despertaba, y en cierto sentido lo era. Era su propio mesías, que lo había salvado a él de la eterna oscuridad.

Le daba tanto orgullo ver a su amado, en esos menesteres diferentes al trabajo burdo del campo. Un señor como él, nacido en cuna de oro, quizás nunca en su viva había tomado una pala antes, o con seguridad, todo lo que significaba atender a otro. Flint sonrió al imaginarse eso, pero de forma melancólica, no festiva, porque vio el cómo de la tragedia de sus vidas, los había cambiado a hacer cosas que jamás hicieron y que jamás hubieran hecho, sino hubieran pasado por eso.

Flint tomó asiento en los meeting de Thomas y participó activamente, pues tenía un poco de conocimiento del mundo por ser el más nuevo en llegar. Era una costumbre, el interrogar con las nuevas noticias a los nuevos compañeros, ya que en ese lugar no se enteraban de nada por otros medios. Sin embargo, muchas veces se le quedaba mirando embobado, uno más del séquito. El corazón de Flint nunca paraba de palpitar rápido por culpa de Thomas. Hasta que pensó, que moriría de un paro cardiaco si seguía en esa situación, pero no podía evitarlo, y prefería un millón de veces verlo que el no verlo. Demasiado tiempo permanecieron separados, como para dejar de ver a Thomas por lo menos un instante. Ya bastantes instantes había perdido, como para perder más de ellos. Cada momento recolectado de Thomas sería un tesoro para él. Los adoraría por cada instante.

Después del meeting de presentación, trabajaron un poco en el campo y tocó la hora de la cena. Cenaron en un salón largo y grande, donde estaban todos, incluido el dueño del campo. Leyeron un pasaje de la biblia antes de comenzar a comer.

La comida era buena para ser de un campo de trabajo. El puré estaba exquisito, aunque no sabía de qué era y la carne estaba asada con agrado. Disfrutó de la cena, pero más disfrutó la compañía de su amado, quien estaba a su lado en todo momento. Adoraba la forma como le sonreía, esa sonrisa solo para él.

Además, había algo que también le gustaba del lugar y era la forma como nadie los veía con desaprobación, por ser una pareja del mismo sexo. No supo la razón de verse tan agradecido por ello, aunque no le importaba si alguien estaba en desacuerdo en que agarrara a Thomas de la cintura y lo besara en frente de otros. A nadie le interesaba y Thomas también disfrutaba, abusaba de los beneficios de verse tolerado por un grupo tan homogéneo en todo lo que se trataba.

Eso era hermoso. No lo diría en voz alta, pero le gustaba mucho. Le gustaba ver a Thomas tan cómodo con esa situación.

—¿Crees que en otro lugar podríamos hacer esto? —pregunta Thomas.

—No lo sé. En Londres ni soñarlo.

—¿Ves? Este es el lugar. No hay otro y podemos compartir experiencias.

—Yo no quiero compartir experiencias con nadie, salvo contigo.

—Ay, eso fue lindo, adorado mío.

Le tocó la nariz con su dedo índice y las mejillas de James saltaron en rubor por el acto. Le dio un ataque de vergüenza, es todo lo que podía explicarlo. Nunca nadie le hizo una demostración de cariño de esa naturaleza, con tanto amor frente a tantas personas. Thomas era un travieso fabuloso, pese a todos esos años de encima, con todas esas experiencias terribles, todavía tenía ese aire que le despertaba una sonrisa, un sonrojo o un comentario irónico de su parte.

James, esas veces, pensaba que estaba muerto y había ido al Paraíso. No podía entender la dicha de tenerlo otra vez a su lado. No era lógico ni razonable, tenerlo a su lado, pero ahí estaba y era tan grande como maravilloso. Así que decidió tranquilizarse, vivirlo por todo el tiempo que le dieran para disfrutarlo, y si después, querían irse de ahí, nada ni nadie los detendría. Por lo pronto, no había apuros.

**Fin.-**


End file.
